Don't forget me
by kaneda26
Summary: Deuxième sequelle de Just Remember Me. Pas de résumé parce que y'a plus de surprise sinon. chap 4 ajouté. fic finie.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Note: Sequelle de « Flowers For My Lover » qui est une sequelle de « Just Remenber Me ». Bon, en clair, pour ceux qui auraient cliqué au hasard et qui se retrouveraient ici, il faut d'abord avoir lu « Just » et ensuite « Flowers ». Ce n'est pas indispensable mais bon, c'est quand même mieux !

Note2 : Je me demande encore pourquoi je n'ai choisi que des titres en anglais pour cette fic et ses sequelles alors que je suis une nullité totale en anglais, bizarre, bizarre.

En plus, tous ces titres sont dits du point de vue de Hiei. Est-ce que Hiei parle anglais ?

Résumé : Hiei et Kurama sont ensemble. Mais tout n'est pas aussi parfait que ça semble l'être.

**Don't forget me !**

**Chapitre un**

_Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur. Qui est cet homme ? _

_Et pourquoi je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle ? Qui suis-je ?_

_Et qui est cet homme ?_

_Il me regarde et me sourit. Je tremble._

_« Mon cœur, dit-il.Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?»_

_Il agite les manches d'un yukata. Et j'ai cette sensation qui m'échauffe soudainement le corps._

_Je sais qui il est. C'est mon trésor, c'est mon Hiei._

_Il me regarde avec hésitation. Je souris à mon tour alors que mes souvenirs se remettent en place bien sagement._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'il pose ses lèvres légèrement sur les miennes. Comment ai-je pu oublier rien qu'une seconde cet être qui m'est si cher ?_

-----

« Au fait, tu peux me dire pourquoi je dois m'habiller comme ça?

-Parce que c'est une fête. Et que…

-Que quoi ? »

Kurama rougit.

« Mon cœur, soit tu me le dis, soit je t'étrangle avec la ceinture de ce truc ! »

Hiei attendit patiemment que son amant réponde à sa question.

« Parce que tu es trop sexy en yukata, souffla le yohko. »

Le jaganshi posa sa main sur la nuque de Kurama et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je vois, c'est une raison suffisante. »

Il laissa le yohko attacher la ceinture du kimono. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise dans ce vêtement. Mais Kurama avait l'air d'y tenir.

D'ailleurs, son amant était diablement sexy lui aussi avec son yukata de couleur vert sombre avec une ceinture d'un vert un peu plus prononcé.

« Voilà, c'est parfait, dit Kurama avec une pointe de satisfaction. »

Essayer de faire porter de la couleur à Hiei était peine perdue, mais le noir lui allait définitivement bien.

Hiei bougea, essayant de se mouvoir normalement.

« Hum, le seul avantage de ce vêtement, c'est… »

Il s'approcha de Kurama et passa la main sur le tissu avant d'ouvrir les pans du kimono et de glisser sa main sur la cuisse du yokho.

« C'est sa facilité à s'entrouvrir… »

Kurama arrêta la main qui remontait vers ses fesses.

« Pas maintenant. On est en retard.

-Pourquoi on y va déjà ?

-Parce que Yusuke nous a gentiment offert des billets d'entrée. Et que j'ai envie d'y aller !

-Ok, soupira Hiei en retirant sa main. »

Kurama sourit et déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de son trésor. Un baiser qui promettait une belle nuit quand ils seraient de retour chez eux.

-----

Yusuke et Keiko les attendaient devant l'entrée. Ce n'était pas que Hiei ne les appréciait pas mais encore une fois, il voulait avoir Kurama pour lui tout seul.

Toujours cette sensation de temps qui s'échappe.

Il avait bossé toute la semaine. Et même si son boulot de fleuriste lui plaisait toujours autant, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Kurama ces derniers jours. Et il avait l'impression que son amant devenait plus distant ces derniers temps.

Puis en voyant le regard ravi de son kitsuné en entrant dans le parc où la fête se déroulait, il se détendit un peu. Ils auraient le reste de la nuit pour être tous les deux.

Kurama prit Hiei par la main et l'entraîna vers les nombreux stands qui bordaient l'allée principale. Certains ne présentèrent pas grand intérêt pour Hiei. En effet, où était la difficulté dans le lancé d'anneaux ou dans le fait d'attraper des poissons ? Le jaganshi avait beau chercher, il n'en voyait pas. Et il se demandait comment les ningens faisaient pour _ne pas_ y arriver. Il se laissa entraîner par Yusuke dans un jeu et se retrouva avec une peluche rose en forme d'hérisson sur les bras.

« J'en fais quoi maintenant de ce truc ?

-Psst, Hiei, appela doucement Keiko. Offre-le à Kurama. »

Le petit démon haussa les sourcils.

Il tendit le jouet à son amant en marmonnant :

« Si tu n'en veux pas, tu le dis. »

Kurama attrapa la peluche.

« Non, je l'adore. Merci trésor. »

Peu après, Yusuke revint lui aussi avec un jouet du même genre et l'offrit à Keiko. Hiei comprit que ça devait être un genre de tradition. Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité mais ça faisait plaisir à Kurama, c'était l'essentiel.

« Shuichi-kun ? »

Le yohko se retourna à la prononciation de son prénom, de même que Hiei, laissant Keiko et Yusuke continuer sans eux.

Son frère par alliance apparu devant lui.

« Shûichi-chan ? Tu es seul ?

-Non, avec des amis. »

Le jeune homme au cheveux bruns fut rejoint par trois autres garçons.

« C'est qui ce mec ? fit l'un d'eux.

-Mon frère.

-On dirait une gonzesse ! continua le premier. »

Shûichi baissa les yeux. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas que l'on critique son grand frère mais ne se sentait pas de taille pour s'opposer à ses soi-disant amis.

Ce qui énerva Hiei.

« C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? demanda t-il en s'approchant du mec qui avait osé parler comme ça de son amour.

-Y veut quoi, le nain ?

-Ni-san…, murmura Shûichi sentant que la situation dégénérait. »

Il jetait un regard suppliant vers Kurama mais son intervention ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait.

Rapidement, le yohko se mit entre Hiei et le garçon qui semblait être le meneur.

Il attrapa le poignet du garçon et le serra légèrement. Suffisamment pour quele garçonlaisse échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Ne juge pas sur l'apparence, tu pourrais être surpris. »

Il lâcha le poignet et le gamin se recula, une expression de surprise mêlé à la douleur peinte sur son visage.

Shûichi regardait son frère avec un air aussi étonné.

Kurama se tourna vers lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ces gars, conseilla le yohko au jeune garçon.

-T'as pas d'ordre à me donner. »

Sur ces mots, Shûichi se détourna pour rejoindre ses amis.

Les sourcils de Kurama se froncèrent. Depuis qu'il était parti de la maison familiale, il avait eu moins d'occasions de voir son petit frère. Et apparemment, celui-ci avait quelque peu changé. Et les garçons qu'il fréquentait ne lui disaient rien de bon.

« Kurama ? »

Hiei attrapa son amant par la manche de son yukata et ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui.

« Ca va ? demanda le petit yohkai.

-Oui, ça va.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-Un peu. »

Hiei prit la main de Kurama entre la sienne.

« Viens. Tu voulais une pomme au caramel, non ? Y'en a pas loin. »

Le yohko sourit et se laissa guider par Hiei.

Ils rejoignirent Yusuke et Keiko qui leur proposèrent de prendre quelques victuailles et de s'installer dans l'herbe autour du lac.

Les bruits du festival étaient plus diffus et aucun lampion n'avait été disposé près de l'étendue d'eau. Seule la lumière de la lune éclairait les lieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Keiko finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Yusuke. Ce qui convainquit le détective qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

Hiei marmonna un « au revoir » en voyant Yusuke se lever, Keiko dans ses bras.

Puis le jaganshi eut un regard circulaire.

Pas âme qui vive aux alentours. C'était parfait. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution qu'il se sentit entraîné en arrière et que des lèvres douces se refermèrent sur les siennes tandis que des mèches de cheveux caressaient son cou.

Kurama avait eu la même idée que lui. Le yohko se releva mais Hiei ne bougea pas, restant confortablement couché contre les jambes de son amant. Cela ne dura qu'un instant.

Les lèvres de son amant lui manquaient déjà.

Hiei se releva et se retourna.

Puis embrassa Kurama qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Non, le kitsuné n'était pas lointain. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Rassuré, Hiei renversa Kurama sur l'herbe pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus à son aise.

Se séparant à regret,ils décidèrent sans avoir à se parler de rentrer chez eux sans perdre un instant.

-----

Hiei sentit que son attente allait arriver à son terme. Ils avaient sensiblement accéléré l'allure deleur marche. Un peu plus et ils retrouveraient leurs anciens instincts et se déplaceraient en prenant appui sur arbres et immeubles.

Ils n'eurent pas à le faire, ils arrivèrent finalement devant leur appartement.

Hiei eut une mouvement de recul en voyant une forme devant la porte et tendit la main vers la poignée de son sabre, main qui ne rencontra que le vide. Son épée était restée à l'intérieur.

« Ni-san ?

-Shû-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me suis engueulé avec papa… » Le garçon ne dit pas un mot de plus. Kurama sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte.

« Allez, entres, tu vas me raconter. »

Il poussa son frère à l'intérieur et jeta un regard d'excuses à Hiei. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et entra à son tour dans l'appartement.

-----

Shûichi s'installa sur le canapé lourdement. Et Kurama s'installa en face de lui sur un fauteuil. Hiei se sentit immédiatement de trop. Il attrapa un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'éclipsa dans la chambre.

Sauf qu'il pouvait sans aucun mal suivre la discussion qui se déroulait dans le salon. Discussion qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« On s'est disputé parce qu'il ne veut pas que je passe le concours d'entrée de l'école de musique. Il dit que c'est une perte de temps et que je ferais mieux d'aller dans un lycée classique. Et que de toutes façons, je reprendrais son entreprise alors…

-Doucement. Qu'en pense ton prof de musique ?

-Il dit que j'ai les capacités.

-Et c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?

-Oui. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

« C'est pour embêter ton père que tu traînes avec ces petites frappes ? »

Shû-chan baissa la tête.

« C'est mes amis. Ils ne sont pas méchants…

-Peut-être pas méchants, mais idiots certainement !

-Ni-san !

-En tous cas, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu convaincras ton père.

-Je sais.

-Si tu le sais, c'est déjà ça. »

Kurama prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Et ce n'était pas sans rappeler à Hiei les nombreuses fois où il l'avait gentiment sermonné sur son attitude.

« Bon, je vais téléphoner aux parents et dire que je te ramène. Ils ont du se faire un sang d'encre.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Je peux rester ici ? S'il te plait, Ni-san! »

Hiei ferma son livre brusquement. Ce sale gamin n'allait pas rester là ! Ca, pas question !

Mais Kurama ne lui demanda pas son avis.

« D'accord, j'appelle ton père pour dire que tu reste ici cette nuit. »

Hiei entendit le bruits des pas de Kurama se rapprocher et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

En voyant le regard enflammé de Hiei, le yohko eut un sourire penaud.

« Tu as entendu, je suppose ?

-Hn.

-Je suis désolé.

-Hn. »

Kurama poussa un soupir.

« Je vais l'installer la chambre d'amis, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Hn.

-Hiei ?

-Fais comme tu veux ! »

Kurama sortit et revint dans le salon.

« Hiei va te laisser sa chambre, mentit Kurama. » Hiei n'avait jamais dormi dans cette pièce et s'en servait uniquement de salle d'entraînement les jours de mauvais temps.

« J'avais oublié que t'avais un coloc ? Ca le dérange pas ? demanda Shûichi.

-Non, c'est bon.

-Et y va dormir où, lui ? »

Kurama prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

« Sur un futon dans ma chambre. »

Evidemment, sa famille ne savait toujours pas que Hiei était son amant. Ils pensaient qu'ils partageaient juste l'appartement. Et Kurama ne se sentait pas encore le courage de leur avouer la vérité.

A son travail, sous le coup de la colère, il avait tout déballé. Si la nouvelle avait été sur toutes les lèvres durant quelques semaines, maintenant, ça s'était tassé.

Et la plupart de ses collègues agissaient exactement comme avant.

Mais la famille, c'est autre chose. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, sa mère commençait à faire des allusions au mariage et à des hypothétiques petits-enfants.

Kurama prêta un pyjama à son frère et le laissa dans la soi-disant chambre de Hiei. Puis, il rejoignit la sienne en transportant un futon. Hiei ne dormirait pas dessus mais c'était un moyen d'écarter les soupçons.

Hiei était perché sur la fenêtre et le regarda sans dire un mot installer le futon sur le sol. Le jaganshi avait ôté son yukata et avait enfilé des vêtements plus confortables pour lui.

« Y va rester longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours. Le temps qu'il discute avec son père.

-Hn.

-Je sais que ça t'énerve. Ce n'était pas prévu. Mais c'est mon frère.

-Ouais, fit Hiei pas convaincu.

-Si Yukina avait des problèmes, tu ferais quoi, toi ? »

Hiei n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Evidemment qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour aider sa sœur !

« Ca va, j'ai compris, dit-il. »

Kurama enleva son yukata et mit un pyjama. Hiei sourit en le regardant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son amant tenait tant à porter des habits pour la nuit alors que Hiei s'empressait de lui les enlever en cinq secondes chrono.

Kurama s'installa dans le lit et Hiei le rejoignit après avoir éteint la lumière.

Il avait patienté assez longtemps. Sans compter que ça faisait bien une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

Hiei se glissa sous la couette et passa son bras autour de la taille de Kurama, l'attirant vers lui.

Il l'embrassa. Et d'un mouvement rapide, fit passer le yohko sous lui. A cheval sur Kurama, Hiei commença à lui ôter le haut du pyjama quand les mains de son amant l'arrêtèrent.

« Pas ce soir.

-Quoi ?

-La chambre de Shû-chan est juste à côté et les murs sont en papier… »

Kurama referma les boutons ouverts par Hiei.

« Mais j'en ai envie ! s'écria le jaganshi.

-Chut ! Ne crie pas ! Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas… »

Kurama se dégagea du poids de Hiei.

Celui-ci resta agenouillé dans le lit quelques instants. Puis eut un sourire. Il savait comment convaincre Kurama.

Ce dernier s'était tourné sur le côté et était dos à lui.

Hiei se coucha contre lui, plaquant son corps contre celui de son amant.

Il dégagea les cheveux de la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur la peau si douce à cet endroit et si réactive.

« Hiei ! J'ai dit non ! »

Kurama s'éloigna.

« Très bien, fit Hiei en repoussant la couette et en se levant. »

C'était la première fois que Kurama refusait ses avances et il était hors de lui.

« Tu vas où ? demanda le yohko en le voyant se diriger vers la porte.

-Dormir sur le canapé !

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, trésor.

-Je le prends comme je veux. Si tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi, je vois pas pourquoi je resterais dans le même lit que toi ! »

Kurama s'énerva lui aussi.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu vois notre relation, en effet, tu n'as rien à faire ici !

-Parfaitement ! »

Hiei s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était idiot. Profondément idiot.

Même s'il désirait Kurama chaque seconde, chaque minute, il n'avait pas à imposer ce désir. Mais jusque là, ce désir avait toujours été partagé.

« Kurama, je… »

Le regard du yohko se fit lointain. Et le cœur de Hiei se serra.

Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et gagna le salon sans voir que le regard de son amant s'éclaircissait et qu'il faisait un geste voulant le retenir.

Il s'installa sur le canapé. Mais ne put pas trouver le sommeil avant de longues heures.

-----

_Tu as encore ce regard. Et il me fait peur. J'ai l'impression que tu me vois sans me voir vraiment. Encore cette fois, tu m'a regardé comme si je n'existais pas._

_J'ai tellement peur que tu m'oublies. _

_J'ai peur parce que moi, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier._

_Je sais que j'ai mal agi en essayant de te forcer. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai._

_A chaque fois que ton esprit s'éloigne un peu trop de moi, je veux te faire l'amour._

_Et t'entendre crier mon nom._

_Parce que moi, je ne peux pas oublier._

A suivre…

Et voilà ! Au début, c'était censé être une petite fic, juste sur la vie quotidienne de Hiei et Kurama un peu perturbé par la présence de Shû-chan.

Mais évidemment, avec mes prévisions toujours aussi peu fiable, et ben, ça s'est légèrement compliqué !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A plus… Et laissez des reviews. Ah, ça fait longtemps que je l'avais pas dit. Allez, encore une fois, pour le plaisir : Laissez des reviews !

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Hiei et Kurama sont ensemble. Mais tout n'est pas aussi parfait que ça semble l'être.

Note : En postant le premier chapitre de cette séquelle, je me suis rendu compte que ça n'avait rien de bien original, tant dans l'histoire que dans le style d'écriture. Aussi, j'ai été presque surpris de recevoir autant de reviews si rapidement.

Merci à tous, je suis vraiment heureux et chanceux d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fidèles, je … (tout ému, ne peut pas continuer, essuie une larme… j'en fais trop ? ok, j'arrête)

**Don't forget me !**

**Chapitre deux**

_Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il manque quelque chose._

_En fait, il manque plein de choses. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni où je suis. Je suis seul dans un lit, dans une chambre._

_Et j'ai cette sensation de manque. J'aperçois des vêtements posés sur une chaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas à moi. Pas plus que cette épée posée contre le mur._

_Tout ça, c'est à…_

_-----_

Kurama resta un moment assis dans le lit. Encore une fois, cette absence.

Et cette fois-ci, Hiei n'était pas avec lui. A chaque fois que c'était arrivé, rien que la présence de Hiei avait ramené tous ces souvenirs immédiatement.

Là, il avait fallu qu'il regarde ces vêtements et cette épée surtout pour que sa mémoire revienne.

Et avec elle, le souvenir de la dispute de la veille.

Il n'avait pas voulu repousser Hiei ainsi. Mais aussi, le caractère ombrageux du jaganshi n'avait pas aidé. Et puis, ce flou total la veille, alors que Hiei le laissait seul.

Ces maudites absences ! Passagères selon le docteur. Qui devaient s'atténuer, toujours selon le docteur Sôma. Alors pourquoi c'était de pire en pire ?

Kurama eut un soupir. Hiei n'était pas le seul à être frustré.

Ca faisait quoi ? Cinq, six jours maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour.

Entre le travail de Hiei qui l'obligeait à se lever avant l'aube et celui de Kurama où les réunions se succédaient en ce moment jusque tard dans la soirée, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser.

Hier, ça devait être leur moment privilégié pour tous les deux.

Mais l'arrivée de son frère avait complètement changé le programme.

Kurama finit par se lever.

En jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, le yohko soupira à nouveau. Hiei était déjà parti travailler.

Le dimanche matin, la boutique restait ouverte. Finalement, leurs emplois du temps ne s'accordaient vraiment pas.

Kurama prit une douche et s'habilla. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli par son frère qui avait déjà préparé le café.

« Bonjour, Shû-chan.

-Bonjour. Café ?

-Oui, merci. T'es debout depuis longtemps ?

-Ouais. J'ai croisé ton coloc d'ailleurs. Il est pas super sympa. »

Vu que Hiei n'appréciait pas la présence de Sûichi-chan, il n'avait pas du faire preuve d'une sociabilité exemplaire.

« C'est juste qu'il est pas à l'aise avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, dit Kurama.

-Hum. Il fait quoi, lui ?

-Il est fleuriste.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas, fit Shûichi. J'le verrais plutôt dans une boutique de musique déjantée avec son genre gothique, un truc comme ça. »

Kurama sourit. Même si Hiei avait abandonné ses vêtements du makai, il n'en gardait pas moins une préférence pour les habits sombres.

Kurama s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant qu'il parte. Ils étaient restés sur une dispute et c'était la première fois qu'ils se quittaient ainsi.

Le cœur de Kurama lui fit mal. Il avait l'étrange pressentiment que s'il ne voyait pas Hiei, alors sa mémoire pourrait bien disparaître et ne jamais revenir.

-----

« Hiei, qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ces jonquilles pour que tu les martyrises de la sorte ?

-Hein ? »

Son patron, Yamada-san, lui montra les fleurs.

Hiei avait fait n'importe quoi, coupant certaines des tiges bien trop court pour pouvoir les placer dans un bouquet.

Le vieil homme eut un petit soupir.

« Tu es d'une humeur massacrante depuis que tu es arrivé. Un problème ?

-Non, rien. Je vais faire attention maintenant. »

Pas vraiment convaincu, Yamada le laissa continuer son travail dans la serre et rejoignit la partie magasin.

Le vieil homme se posait des questions. Depuis deux mois qu'il avait embauché Hiei, il n'avait pas eu à s'en plaindre. Le gamin était tout simplement adorable. Pas très bavard, pas très à l'aise encore avec les clients. Mais sérieux et efficace. Et toujours avide de découvrir d'autres fleurs, d'apprendre d'autres choses.

Mais là, il avait un air fermé et dur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« Yamada-san, bonjour ! »

Le vieil homme tourna la tête et reconnut un des amis de Hiei qui entrait dans la boutique.

« Yusuke, bonjour.

-Hiei est là ? J'ai besoin d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs. »

Yamada sourit et appela le garçon.

Hiei lui avait amené pas mal de clients, surtout des jeunes femmes. Mais il préférait largement le genre d'Urameshi, franc et de bonne humeur, à ces lycéennes qui essayaient sans succès de s'approcher de Hiei.

« Yusuke, salut ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Un bouquet d'enfer ! C'est pour Keiko.

-T'as encore fait une connerie, c'est ça ? »

Yusuke regarda ses pieds.

« Tu vas te ruiner si tu continue comme ça.

-Bah, ça marche encore le coup des fleurs et tu me fais une p'tite réduc, non ? dit le détective avec un clin d'œil. »

Yamada regarda Hiei confectionner un bouquet de roses mêlés à de minuscules fougères à fleurs blanches qui rehaussaient le rouge sombre.

« Et Kurama, il a aimé le festival ? demanda Yusuke. »

Hiei se figea une seconde.

« Pourquoi tu vas pas lui demander toi-même ?

-Quoi ?

-Tiens, tes fleurs.

-Ah, merci. »

Yusuke régla la facture et sortit en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Mais Yamada avait maintenant une des données du problème.

« Hiei, ça ne va pas avec ton ami, c'est ça ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il souffla.

« On s'est disputé. »

Yamada sourit.

« A quel propos ? »

Hiei préféra ne pas répondre clairement.

« Pour des bêtises.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave alors. Tout va s'arranger, tu vas voir. Surtout avec de belles fleurs. »

Hiei eut un demi sourire. Yamada émit un rire léger.

« Les iris viennent juste d'éclore, dit-il. Ils sont magnifiques. Si avec ça, ça s'arrange pas… »

-----

Kurama porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de thé. Ca ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Il n'y avait eu aucun effort, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre.

Sa mère et lui avaient essayé de calmer le jeu et le résultat était le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce.

Shû-chan reniflait, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

Son beau-père avait encore le visage rougi sous l'effet de la colère qu'il avait déployé.

Kurama ne comprenait pas. Hatanaka était pourtant un homme bien, compréhensif d'habitude.

Mais il exigeait de son fils des choses que l'adolescent refusait en bloc. Ils étaient aussi butés l'un que l'autre.

Finalement, Shiori et Kurama proposèrent un compromis. Shû-chan passerait le concours d'entrée de l'école de musique. Mais s'il n'était pas reçu, il abandonnerait. C'était un énorme défi pour le jeune garçon. Mais ce fut la seule chose qu'Hatanaka accepta avec un sourire.

Sourire qui disait bien combien il doutait des capacités de son fils à réussir ce concours qui se déroulerait dans à peine une semaine. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, persuadé que son fils échouerait et qu'il n'aurait alors plus le choix.

« Ni-san ? Je peux rester chez toi jusqu'au concours ? demanda le jeune garçon.

-Chez moi ? s'écria Kurama.

-C'est en effet une bonne idée, dit sa mère. Ca évitera qu'ils se disputent tous les deux et Shû-chan sera au calme pour travailler.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait, Ni-san ! fit l'adolescent qui allait se mettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-D'accord, soupira Kurama. »

Hiei n'allait pas apprécier du tout.

Mais Kurama ne pouvait pas refuser. Même s'ils n'avaient pas de lien de sang, le yohko avait fini par s'attacher à Shû-chan.

Hiei avait Yukina, il pouvait comprendre.

Sauf que Kurama en doutait énormément tout d'un coup.

-----

Kurama devait avoir ramené le sale gosse chez ses parents maintenant. Et ils avaient tous le dimanche après-midi pour eux seuls.

Bon d'accord, ils s'étaient engueulés la veille. Mais Hiei avait en main une arme imparable, un bouquet d'iris bleutés magnifiques.

Et il avait en tête une petite sieste pas très reposante. La frustration ressentie la veille au soir ne fit qu'augmenter son désir.

Il poussa la porte, entra et trouva Kurama dans la cuisine.

« Mon cœur ? »

Le yohko l'avait senti arriver et se retourna en souriant avec appréhension.

« Bonjour trésor. » Son sourire s'accentua quand il vit les fleurs.

« Elles sont pour moi ?

-Toujours…, murmura Hiei sous le charme du sourire de son amant. »

Kurama attrapa les fleurs et les porta à son visage, fermant les yeux pour en respirer le parfum.

« Merci, trésor. »

Hiei s'approcha. Il ne voulait pas se contenter d'un simple merci.

« Ni-san ? J'ai rangé mes affaires ! Tu veux un coup de main pour le repas ? fit une voix.»

Hiei se retourna brusquement. Le gamin entra dans le salon-cuisine. Le jaganshi ne le regarda qu'un quart de seconde avant de fixer Kurama avec colère.

« Hiei… Je vais t'expliquer, fit le yohko. »

Mais comment expliquer ? Alors que son frère se trouvait dans la même pièce.

« Pas la peine ! »

Hiei fit demi-tour et sortit de l'appartement.

Le bouquet toujours dans les bras, Kurama le suivit et l'arrêta sur le palier.

« Hiei ! Attends ! »

Le petit démon s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il voulait se réconcilier avec Kurama, pas aggraver les choses.

Il se retourna lentement et fixa son amant.

Ce fut à ce moment là que ça se reproduisit. Le regard de Kurama se fit soudainement vague. Et la façon dont il posa les yeux sur Hiei fit trembler ce dernier.

Il n'y avait que de la peur dans les yeux émeraudes.

Kurama avait peur de Hiei.

Le cœur du jaganshi ralentit brusquement comme s'il allait s'arrêtait.

Kurama secoua la tête, sa mémoire se remettant à jour. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une petite silhouette rebondir sur les immeubles et disparaître rapidement.

Et il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement, trouvant un Shû-chan assez embarrassé.

« J'avais pas pensé à lui, dit le garçon. Ca doit l'ennuyer de me laisser sa chambre… Mais je peux dormir sur le canapé si c'est mieux ou…

-Ne t'occupes pas de Hiei, Shû-chan. Viens m'aider à préparer le repas.

-D'accord. Tiens, il a oublié ses fleurs… »

Kurama avisa le bouquet qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Hiei ne les avait pas oubliés, elles étaient pour lui, elles étaient toujours pour lui.

« C'est sa copine qui va être déçue, commenta Shûichi.

-En effet, dit Kurama. »

Ce n'était pas de la déception que Kurama ressentait. Il était triste.

Parce que lui aussi avait fait des efforts et que Hiei n'en avait rien su. Un point douloureux au cœur, il continua de préparer le plat préféré du jaganshi qui n'y goûterait même pas.

Tout en cuisinant, le yohko décida de retourner voir le docteur Sôma. Ces crises d'amnésies devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

-----

Depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé ? Longtemps. Même avant d'être l'amant de Kurama, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller dormir chez lui. Et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Hiei avait passé toutes les nuits où il n'avait pas de mission dans les bras de Kurama.

Dans cet arbre tout à coup, il frissonnait, il avait froid.

Sans doute que la vie avec Kurama l'avait un peu attendri et qu'il n'était plus aussi résistant qu'avant.

Il resserra son manteau autour de lui. Mais il avait toujours froid.

Les bras de Kurama, la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses cheveux qu'il sentait sur son épaule quand le yohko plaçait sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Chaleur… Leurs étreintes passionnées, enflammées…

Hiei voulait tout ça, maintenant.

Mais il avait peur. Et il savait exactement pourquoi il avait fui.

Ca remontait à un mois.

Depuis ce matin où Kurama l'avait repoussé su violemment, la peur était revenue s'ancrer dans un coin de son esprit.

Il avait eu cette angoisse pendant longtemps, ayant toujours peur de perdre Kurama. Cette inquiétude irraisonnée à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission en solo. Cette horrible certitude que s'il s'absentait, il arriverait encore quelque chose à son amour.

Au fil du temps, cette peur s'était estompée.

Et elle était revenue de plus belle ce matin-là.

Le regard de Kurama, complètement apeuré, tel une bête traquée, et les coups qu'il lui avait donnés, se débattant dans ses bras.

Les coups n'étaient pas assez puissants pour blesser Hiei. Et il avait serré Kurama contre lui en murmurant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

En quelques minutes, son amant s'était calmé et lui avait retourné son étreinte.

Mais l'ancienne peur de Hiei s'était réveillée. Des souvenirs étaient revenus.

Comme cette fois où Kurama l'avait rejeté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Quand sa mémoire était revenue et qu'il s'était rappelé que Gendô avait pris l'apparence de Hiei.

Est-ce que maintenant encore, Kurama voyait-il ce faux Hiei, cette copie le battre à mort ?

Est-ce pour cela qu'il avait parfois ce regard qui le repoussait plus facilement que n'importe quel mot ?

Mais pourquoi ? Alors que jusque là tout allait bien. Ils avaient surmonté tous les deux ce traumatisme. Kurama avait affronté Gendô, et il l'avait tué, effaçant par la même occasion toute l'imposture de ce type. Depuis ce combat, Kurama voyait Hiei et rien que Hiei.

Pourquoi ça recommençait ?

Si c'était ça, ça expliquait la froideur de Kurama et le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu faire l'amour avec lui.

Hiei s'allongea contre la branche d'arbre. Il ne ressentait plus le froid. Parce que le froid n'était rien en comparaison des tourments qui venaient hanter son esprit.

Tout son monde tournait autour de Kurama. S'il le perdait, il n'aurait plus rien.

Si Kurama ne l'aimait plus, s'il l'oubliait, il n'était rien.

-----

L'inquiétude ne le quitta pas de la soirée. Teintée de musique, colorée par la sonate triste que son frère égrenait sur son violon.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et Hiei n'était pas rentré.

Kurama avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite dispute et que son trésor rentrerait dès qu'il se serait calmé. Mais il avait apparemment minimisé l'ampleur de la crise.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Hiei. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'unique amour de sa vie.

« Shû-chan ? dit-il en entrant dans la chambre d'amis. »

La note flotta quelques instants dans l'air avant de s'éteindre.

« Oui ?

-Je sors faire un tour. Ne m'attends pas.

-Ok. »

Et l'archet recommença à frotter contre les cordes en tirant des notes mélancoliques.

Kurama fit quelques pas dehors. Il se concentra et essaya de localiser Hiei.

Il ressentit clairement la puissance du jaganshi mais ne put savoir de manière précise où il se trouvait.

« Hiei ? Où es-tu ? murmura t-il. »

Il se sentait seul. Et perdu. Quand il était amnésique, il avait ressenti ce même sentiment de perdition. Sentiment qui s'était effacé dès qu'il avait vu Hiei.

Il ne savait alors pas pourquoi, ni comment mais la présence de Hiei lui était vital.

Et aujourd'hui encore, il ressentait ce besoin d'avoir Hiei près de lui.

Kurama ne lui avait sans doute pas assez dit, pas assez montré. Parce qu'il pensait que Hiei le savait déjà.

Mais finalement, à posteriori, Hiei était celui qui avait fait le plus d'efforts pour que leur relation marche.

C'était Hiei qui avait quitté sa terre natale. C'était Hiei qui avait dû s'habituer à la vie des ningens. C'était Hiei qui s'était adapté.

Et il ne demandait en retour que d'être aimé par Kurama. Et ce dernier n'avait pas été en mesure de lui prouver cet amour.

Et si Hiei décidait de repartir pour le makai ? Si Hiei décidait qu'il avait trop donné sans recevoir assez ?

La pensée eut une influence brutale sur le corps de Kurama, lui bloquant le souffle.

Le makai était vaste. Comment le retrouver si Hiei décidait d'y retourner ?

Kurama expira lentement. Non, Hiei était encore là, dans le ningenkai. Rien n'était encore définitif. Rien n'était perdu.

Le yohko rentra dans l'appartement. Toujours le même air triste qui s'élevait.

-----

_Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur de moi. Je ne veux plus voir dans tes yeux cette peur._

_Je suis moi et rien que moi, et je t'aime trop pour te faire le moindre mal._

_Je ne veux pas être oublié. Je ne veux plus être oublié._

_Tu peux oublier tout le reste, ça m'est égal. Oublier tous ces gens qui t'éloignent de moi._

_Mais ne m'oublies pas._

A suivre…

Encore un chapitre qui ne fait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas avancer l'histoire.

Merci pour vos reviews pour le chapitre un. Je ne pensais pas que je vous avais tant manqué ! J'étais super heureux, je souriais comme un crétin en lisant vos reviews, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir de vous retrouver !

Sinon, une info capitale : je vais partir dans quelques jours et quitter mon merveilleux Adsl pour rejoindre la campagne et son 56k pourri... La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de poster mes chapitres en 56k, ça ne marchait pas. Donc, je pense terminer cette fic avant mon départ mais pour les suivantes... il faudra compter sur la chance. Croisons les doigts pour que ça fonctionne !

Voilà, merci à tous et oui, je vais le dire... Laissez des reviews, svp!


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Hiei et Kurama sont ensemble. Mais tout n'est pas aussi parfait que ça semble l'être.

**Don't forget me**

**Chapitre trois**

_Je frissonne. Je frissonne encore. Tes bras me manquent. Ton corps me manque. Ton parfum me manque. Ton parfum… Si semblable à la fragrance de toutes ces fleurs que je t'offre._

_Tes yeux plus beaux que le vert profond des feuilles me manquent._

_Et puis, je vois dans ces yeux la peur._

_Et je frissonne._

_Peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux que tu m'oublies. Pour que tu oublies aussi cette peur._

-----

Le magasin n'était pas encore ouvert et Hiei utilisa sa clef pour entrer par la porte de derrière. Il trouva Yamada-san dans la serre.

« Hiei ? Tu es en congé aujourd'hui. Tu avais oublié ? On est lundi.

-Non. C'est juste que… »

Yamada regarda le jeune homme. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

« Ca ne s'est pas bien passé, c'est ça ? »

Hiei hocha la tête.

« Je sais bien que je me suis énervé trop vite, fit le jaganshi. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et puis… »

Yamada prit un air surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu Hiei s'énerver même au début quand il n'était pas encore très doué pour confectionner des bouquets. Non, il avait la patience de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.

Mais il savait à quel point son jeune employé aimait son petit ami.

« Quel est le problème exactement ? »

Hiei regarda le vieil homme. C'était étrange mais il se sentait tellement à l'aise avec Yamada-san, tellement en confiance qu'il lui raconta ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

La présence du frère de Kurama chez eux, le fait qu'ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble. Et cette impression que Kurama ne l'aimait plus, qu'il était en train de l'oublier petit à petit. Il raconta tout ça à voix basse, s'étonnant lui-même de sa capacité à parler autant et si longuement.

Yamada écouta calmement. Et puis l'entraîna dans la petite pièce qui faisait office de bureau et prépara du café qu'il accompagna de quelques gâteaux que Hiei s'empressa de dévorer.

L'homme comprit que Hiei n'avait pas seulement passé la nuit dehors mais qu'il en avait en plus oublié de manger. Il n'en éprouva que plus de tendresse pour ce jeune garçon au cœur malmené.

« Hiei, tu sais, les histoires de famille, c'est souvent très compliqué. Tu dois toi aussi avoir des problèmes avec ta famille, non ?

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai qu'une sœur. Et elle ne sait pas que je suis son frère. »

C'était la première fois que Hiei parlait de sa famille. Yamada avait vite compris que Hiei n'était pas un de ces enfants choyés et aimés et qu'il avait du avoir une enfance difficile. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ces difficultés.

Et voyant que Hiei ne se confierait pas davantage sur ce sujet, il n'insista pas.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la fuite n'est pas une solution.

-Je n'ai pas fui, s'écria Hiei en sachant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait.

-Comment appelles-tu ça, alors ? demanda Yamada-san. »

Hiei ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne donnes pas à Kurama les moyens de s'expliquer, ce n'est pas fair-play. Et je dirais que c'est parce que tu as peur qu'il te dise que tu n'es pas la priorité dans sa vie. »

Hiei hocha la tête silencieusement. Comment ce vieil homme pouvait savoir autant de choses ? Et être aussi sage.

« Et s'il me dit qu'il ne m'aime plus, que je lui fais peur, je fais quoi ? demanda Hiei. »

Yamada sourit. Il croisait souvent Kurama quand ce dernier venait chercher son employé à la fin de son travail ou pour les pauses déjeuners. Et s'il avait bien une certitude, c'était que les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi amoureux l'un que l'autre.

Il était au courant de l'amnésie qu'avait subi Kurama, il ignorait les détails relatifs au makai mais il savait que les deux garçons avaient bataillé pour être ensemble.

Mais l'amnésie de Kurama, c'était du passé maintenant, non ? Ce qui arrivait, c'était juste une petite scène de ménage.

« Il t'aime, j'en suis persuadé, dit le vieil homme. Mais la vie de couple n'est pas aussi rose qu'elle ne paraît. Si tu savais combien de fois on s'est disputé avec ma femme, et le nombre de nuit que j'ai passé dans ce bureau… »

Yamada-san éclata d'un rire joyeux en se remémorant ses souvenirs.

« Vous avez été marié ? fit Hiei, surpris.

-Pendant vingt-sept ans. Nous n'avons pas eu d'enfants, c'est ce que j'ai regretté pendant longtemps. Et puis, tu es arrivé et ce regret a disparu. »

Hiei haussa les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que voulait dire Yamada-san. Mais son cœur se réchauffa.

« Maintenant petit, tu n'as pas trente-six solutions, reprit le vieil homme. Il faut que tu affrontes la réalité sans prendre la fuite. Et la réalité, c'est aussi des empêchements, des responsabilités et des contraintes. »

Hiei fit la moue.

« Mais dans la vie, il y a aussi des moments de bonheur. Il suffit juste de ne pas les rater bêtement. »

Hiei se leva avec un sourire.

« Merci pour le café. Et pour la discussion, dit-il.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Yamada-san. Et… Hiei, les anthuriums sont magnifiques. Et d'un beau rouge.» (1)

-----

« Ni-san ? J'ai préparé le p'tit déj. Dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard ! Et moi aussi. »

Kurama regarda le jeune garçon sans rien dire. Encore une fois, pendant de longues minutes angoissantes, il n'aurait pas su dire qui était ce garçon, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu dire son propre nom, ni ce qu'il faisait là.

Heureusement, Shû-chan ne releva pas. Il devait penser que son frère n'était pas bien réveillé.

Le docteur Sôma lui avait expliqué pourquoi ces absences se produisaient. C'était une séquelle de son amnésie, comme si son cerveau avait besoin d'une remise à jour de temps.

Et c'était censé être bénin. Mais la régularité avec laquelle elles se manifestaient devenait inquiétante.

Kurama but une gorgée de café et se rappela la fois où il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Hiei, complètement perdu, et terrorisé.

Il était nu, dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il avait commencé à se débattre, réveillant brusquement Hiei.

« Kurama, mon cœur, avait crié Hiei. Calmes-toi ! »

Son nom et le surnom affectif que lui donnait son amant l'avait calmé presque immédiatement, sa mémoire revenant comme une vague sur une plage.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, avait dit Hiei, caressant ses cheveux, le serrant plus fort contre lui. »

Kurama ne l'avait pas détrompé. Rien qu'un cauchemar.

Après ça, les absences avaient commencé à s'espacer. Il croyait en être débarrassé. Il s'était trompé.

« Ni-san ! J'y vais. A ce soir. »

Le kistuné marmonna quelques paroles d'au revoir.

Puis il appela le lycée où il travaillait pour prévenir de son absence et téléphona au docteur.

-----

Il lui fallut quand même toute la journée pour se décider.

Il traîna dans la ville avec son pot de fleurs dans les bras. Il passa près du lycée où Kurama enseignait mais ne détecta pas son énergie.

Etrange, ça. Kurama n'était pas du genre à s'absenter.

L'appartement qu'il scanna avec son jagan était vide aussi. Et Hiei ne voulu pas y retourner pour ne faire qu'attendre.

Il finit par s'endormir dans un arbre, l'anthurium contre lui.

Quand il s'éveilla, c'était la fin de l'après-midi.

Il sauta de l'arbre et se dirigea vers l'appartement.

Il entra sans un bruit et il ne perçut pas la présence de son amant. Hiei eut un soupir à la fois déçu et soulagé. Il déposa la plante sur la table de la cuisine et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Et surtout de trouver les mots, les bons mots à dire à Kurama.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus sur ces fameux mots. Une musique s'éleva.

Hiei se figea. Bien sûr, Kurama lui avait déjà fait écouter de la musique. Et il en avait même apprécié certaines.

Mais celle-là était particulière.

Intrigué, Hiei se déplaça vers la source de cette musique et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'amis.

Face à la fenêtre, le frère de Kurama frottait son archet contre les cordes du violon en faisant sortir de longues notes tristes suivies de quelques notes plus rapides assez oppressantes.

Laissant la porte entrouverte, Hiei s'assit dans le couloir, dos au mur.

La sonorité de l'instrument lui plaisait. Sur une dernière note basse, la musique s'arrêta.

Encore pris dans le plaisir provoqué par la mélodie, Hiei n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Hiei-san ? »

Le jaganshi se leva brusquement.

« Tu m'écoutais ? »

Hiei hocha la tête.

« Ca t'a plu ? demanda Shûichi.

-C'était triste.

-Tu sais ce que l'on dit à propos de cette sonate ? »

Hiei attendit. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'engager la conversation avec ce gamin et se retrouvait quelque peu bloqué maintenant.

C'était tout de même le frère de Kurama et il ne pouvait pas agir comme avec n'importe quel ningen.

« Qu'elle révèle la couleur du cœur, fit Shû-chan. Si le cœur est triste alors la musique paraît triste. Mais si le cœur est joyeux, alors la musique l'est aussi. »

Le jeune garçon regarda Hiei.

« Ni-san aussi l'a trouvé triste. »

Le petit démonfixa le jeune garçon avec suspicion. Que savait-il exactement ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kurama redoutait, c'était de mettre sa famille au courant de la relation exacte qu'il entretenait avec Hiei.

« Vous devriez vous réconcilier, vous êtes amis, non ? fit Shûichi.

-Hn. »

Hiei s'éloigna rapidement vers la pièce principale et tomba sur Kurama qui venait de rentrer.

Le yohko le regarda sans rien dire, le regard à la fois absent et interrogateur, et Hiei ne sut pas quoi faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?demanda Kurama. Et qui... » Le kitsuné s'arrêta mais les mots avaient déjà eu un effet dévastateur sur le jaganshi.

Hiei devint pâle et ses jambes tremblèrent. Il ne put quitter des yeux son amant qui le regardait avec un air indéfinissable.

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Hiei ? Trésor, tu es rentré. »

Le petit yohkai hésita à parler. Toutes ses peurs venaient d'éclore en un instant.

Kurama ne l'aimait plus.

Le kistuné se mordit les lèvres devant l'air peiné de Hiei.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes. Puis Hiei décida de se lancer. Il devait parler. Même si la situation semblait plus désespérée que celle que Yamada-san avait imaginée.

« Je suis dés…, commença-t-il.

-Ni-san ? Tu es rentré ? On pourrait… »

Le gamin s'arrêta. Le regard de Hiei était devenu rougeâtre et très effrayant.

« On pourrait « quoi » ? fit le jaganshi d'une voix grave.

-Heu… Je… On pourrait aller faire un tour à la fête, je n'ai que deux tickets mais on en prendra un troisième à l'entrée… si ça te tente aussi, Hiei-san… »

Kurama regarda son frère et son amant. Bien que Shû-chan ait bien dix centimètres de plus que Hiei, il n'en menait pas large.

Le yohko eut un léger sourire.

« Hiei, ne le terrorise pas comme ça, dit-il.

-Je n'ai rien fait, rétorqua le jaganshi, agacé. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire ce que vous voulez, je m'en vais, dit-il. »

Encore une fois, il était en train de fuir. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il ressentait la jalousie, oui c'était bien ça, qui commençait à l'envahir. Il était jaloux de ce gamin, jaloux du temps que Kurama pouvait passer avec lui, jaloux de ne pas être humain, jaloux de ne pas partager certaines passions du kitsuné comme ces fêtes traditionnelles. Jaloux. Et prêt à s'énerver pour rien. Quitte à tout gâcher.

« Et où comptes-tu aller ? demanda Kurama.

-En quoi c'est ton problème ? Oublies-moi cinq minutes ! »

C'étaient les mots à ne pas dire. Ou plutôt, c'étaient les mots nécessaires pour percer l'abcès.

« T'oublier ! Tu me demandes de t'oublier ! cria Kurama. »

Surpris par la colère de son frère, Shû-chan recula, se heurta au bras du canapé et tomba dessus.

Il regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avec peur et incompréhension.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais déjà ? s'écria Hiei. La plupart du temps, tu ne me regardes comme si je n'existais pas ! Et tu ne veux même pas que je te tou… »

Le jaganshi s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil au gamin. Il avait failli vendre la mèche et s'était retenu à temps.

Mais Kurama, lui, n'eut aucune retenue.

« C'est encore à cause de ça ? dit-il, sa voix s'élevant avec colère. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis ? Un objet sexuel juste fait pour ton plaisir ? C'est ça que je suis pour toi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! se récria Hiei.

-Alors je suis quoi ? »

Shû-chan comprit alors ce qu'il se passait. Il assistait tout bonnement à une scène de ménage.

Sous le choc, il repassa en mémoire certains petits détails. Les fleurs, la tristesse de son frère quand Hiei était parti, son air inquiet quand ce dernier n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Et l'attitude possessive de Hiei, son regard rouge de jalousie.

Et puis des mots se placèrent dans son esprit. Son frère était gay. Et Hiei n'était pas un simple colocataire mais son amant.

« Tu es ce que tu as toujours été pour moi, Kurama. Tu es mon cœur…, murmura Hiei. »

Ces mots calmèrent le kitsuné.

Soudain, Kurama se rappela de la présence de son jeune frère et se tourna vers lui.

« Shû-chan… Heu, je vais t'expliquer… Je pense que tu es un peu choqué… Enfin, je veux dire… »

Voyant son frère s'emmêler dans ses explications, le gamin sourit. Il sortit les deux tickets d'entrée de la poche arrière de son jean et les tendit à son frère.

« Allez-y tous les deux. Moi, je vais travailler ma sonate. »

Et l'adolescent les laissa seuls, regagnant sa chambre sans ajouter un mot de plus.

-----

Après s'être promené dans les allées bordées de stands en tous genres, ils étaient allés s'allonger sur l'herbe près du lac.

Ils étaient à peu de chose près au même endroit qu'il y a deux jours. Juste avant que tout dégénère.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Et maintenant, le silence qui régnait entre eux devenait étouffant.

Hiei, qui n'était pas pourtant le plus bavard, ressentait un besoin urgent de parler.

« Kurama ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

La voix de Hiei était presque inaudible. Sans laisser à Kurama le temps de répondre, Hiei continua, sa voix se faisant plus claire.

« Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Parce que moi, je ne pourrais pas t'oublier. Mais des fois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me regardes comme si je n'étais plus rien pour toi.»

Kurama attrapa la main de Hiei et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de son amant.

« Hiei, je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Je… Il y a des séquelles à mon amnésie.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu…

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, coupa Kurama. »

Le yohko parla alors de ces absences passagères qui se manifestaient soudainement. Toutes ces fois où Kurama avait perdu la mémoire quelques secondes.

« Quand tu t'es débattu dans mes bras un matin, ce n'était pas à cause d'un cauchemar, dit Hiei.

-Non. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais et j'ai pris peur.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? »

Kurama se rapprocha de Hiei jusqu'à pouvoir nicher la tête dans son cou.

« Tu as eu tellement mal quand je t'ai oublié une première fois, je ne voulais pas te faire mal à nouveau.

-Et me mentir, c'est censé me faire du bien ?

-Pardon. »

Hiei caressa les longs cheveux.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas m'oublier ? demanda-t-il sur un ton effrayé. »

Kurama eut un petit rire.

« C'est plutôt le contraire !

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai vu le doc aujourd'hui. Et il m'a expliqué pourquoi ces absences devenaient de plus en plus régulières.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'avais pas mon remède sous la main.

-Ton remède ? questionna Hiei.

-Toi, trésor. »

Hiei se releva brusquement, obligeant Kurama à faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda le jaganshi.

-Que rien n'a changé. Tu sais à quel point ta présence était importante quand j'étais amnésique. Et maintenant encore, tu m'es essentiel. C'est… En clair, le fait de te voir moins souvent a provoqué ces absences… »

Hiei avala sa salive difficilement.

« Kurama, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que c'est… de ma faute ?

-Oh mon dieu, trésor, bien sûr que non ! »

Le yohko passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

« Hiei, je t'aime. Et tu as tout intérêt à rester près de moi si tu ne veux pas que ces absences se reproduisent.

-Ca s'appellerait pas du chantage ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, contre toi, j'utilise toutes les armes à ma disposition… »

Kurama posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hiei qui s'en empara voracement.

Et qui renversa le kitsuné, le maintenant sur l'herbe sous son poids.

Hiei interrompit le baiser pour murmurer :

« Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, mon cœur. J'avais tellement envie de toi. Et je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi…

-Je ne t'ai pas repoussé parce que je ne voulais pas. C'était parce que je ne pouvais pas. Avec mon frère dans la chambre à côté…

-Maintenant, il est au courant donc…

-Pas si vite, Hiei. Je n'ai pas l'intention de choquer les chastes oreilles de mon petit frère.

-Faut dire que si tu criais moins fort.

-Et qui me fait crier ? Qui ? »

Hiei eut un sourire malicieux.

« Moi, dit-il simplement. Mais juste parce que j'adore t'entendre. »

Il embrassa encore le yohko. Plus lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Et ton frère, il reste jusqu'à quand ?

-Jeudi.

-Ca fait…

-Trois jours.

-Trois jours ? »

Kurama rit devant l'air catastrophé de Hiei.

« Ca passera vite, je te promets.

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir, prévint Hiei. »

-----

_Je savais que tu étais mon amour, mon trésor._

_Mais tu es aussi ma raison, ma mémoire._

_Ta présence m'est vitale. Parce que s'il y a une chose que je ne dois pas oublier, c'est bien toi._

_Et je le sais. Peut-être que ma tête oublie._

_Mais mon cœur le sait._

_Et oui, trésor, je t'ai menti. Trois jours, c'est incroyablement long…_

A suivre…

(1) L'anthurium, c'est cette plante avec une seule pétale rouge et un pistil jaune si vous voyez à quoi ça ressemble.

Alors, oui, ça pourrait s'arrêter là. Parce qu'ils se sont réconciliés, qu'ils sont heureux, etc, etc… Mais pour un peu plus de cohérence, je vais quand même faire un dernier chapitrepour dire ce qui arrire à Shû-chan et comment nos deux tourtereaux fêtent la fin de ces trois très très longs jours !

Sinon, un peu d'espace pour répondre aux reviews parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps dans le deuxième chapitre.

Les yukatas : Ah, rien que d'imaginer Kurama en yukata… avec un éventail rond (je sais pas comment ça s'appelle) et Hiei avec une sucrerie à la main.

Comme tout bon fan de mangas et d'animes, je rêve d'aller au Japon et ces fêtes traditionnelles qu'on voit dans presque tous les mangas ont de quoi faire rêver…

Sinon, question à Lilirara, c'est quoi tanabata ? C'est une fête aussi ?

Pour Kitsune : Si je suis sadique avec Hiei ? Mais bien sûr que non. Je suis à la lettre le dicton « Qui aime bien châtie bien », c'est tout.

(Me prends deux baffes, un coup d'épée, un kokulyuha enflammé… Non, pas mes cheveux ! Et Hiei repart aussi sec…)

Cette parenthèse était le parfait exemple de ce dicton qui prouve l'amour passionné qui nous lie Hiei et moi… C'est fou à quel point il peut m'aimer. Kurama doit être vert de jalousie…

(Me reprends deux baffes, cinq coups d'épée, et ah non ! Pas mes cheveux, j'ai dit ! Bouhou, y'a trois millimètres qui ont brûlé…)

Cette seconde parenthèse était le parfait exemple que des fois, il faut fermer sa gueule si on tient à ses cheveux.

Hum, hum (redevient sérieux), pour le frère de Kurama, je n'ai pas vraiment creusé le personnage, j'en ai juste fait un ado classique, gentil mais quand même un peu saoulant (cf chapitre 4 qui arrive).

Et puis, oui, j'aime le rôle de Yamada. Il voit Hiei d'une façon particulière et puis, il le considère comme un garçon normal, ce qui fait que Hiei apparaît comme un bon p'tit gars aux yeux de Yamada. C'est plutôt drôle. Si le papy savait quiest Hiei, il en ferait une crise cardiaque...

Sinon, question: Ou est passée ma pompom-girl préférée? Saaeliel? Où es-tu? J'y peux rien, j'attends toujours ton avis avec impatience. Voilà, il ne fallait pas trop me gâter après, je m'habitue!

Bisous à tous et à bientôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi, lemon.

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi.

Résumé : Hiei et Kurama sont ensemble. Mais tout n'est pas aussi parfait que ça semble l'être.

Note : Vous savez quoi ? Ce chapitre ne sert strictement à rien ! A part pour montrer qu'ils sont supers heureux ensemble et qu'ils en profitent bien !

Bon, rétrospectivement, cette fic n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai fait, j'en suis même loin. Mais ça m'a permis de retrouver mes marques. Ca ne pourra que s'améliorer pour la prochaine (enfin, j'espère…). D'ailleurs, je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre pour vous poser des questions sur ce que vous attendez comme fic après celle-ci.

Bonne lecture.

**Don't forget me**

**Chapitre quatre**

« Alors ? demanda l'adolescent en relevant la tête vers son public.

-Bien, fit Hiei avec impassibilité.

-Ni-san ?

-C'était très bien. »

Shû-chan descendit son violon de son épaule.

« Vous avez rien de plus constructif à dire ?

-Mais ça fait trois fois que tu joues le même morceau, Shû-chan, objecta Kurama. Et on n'est pas des spécialistes.

-Quatre fois, corrigea Hiei d'un ton morne. »

Le regard du jaganshi disait clairement qu'il brûlerait bien ce fichu violon. Et Kurama maudissait son emploi du temps où il n'avait pas de cours le jeudi après-midi.

« Bon, continua Shû-chan sans se laisser démonter par leur manque d'enthousiasme. Et ça vous a paru comment ? Triste ? Joyeux ? Niveau émotion, vous avez tout de même un avis.

-Ca m'a paru long, lâcha Hiei.

-Ni-san, ton mec, il est vraiment pas mélomane.

-Mon cœur, ton frère, il va passer par la fenêtre. »

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du yohko. Ces petites disputes étaient devenues fréquentes depuis trois jours. Et ça signifiait que son amant et son frère s'entendaient bien finalement.

« Tu comptes me faire passer par la fenêtre ? Encore faudrait-il que tu sois assez grand pour pouvoir l'ouvrir ?

-Il a pris des cours chez Kuwabara ou quoi ? J'vais le buter ! Kura… Shuichi ? Mon cœur ?

-Tout va bien, Hiei. Ca n'a duré que quelques secondes.

-Hn. »

Shû-chan regarda les deux hommes.

Si un jour, il avait dû imaginer son frère avec un mec, il n'aurait jamais pensé à quelqu'un dans le genre de Hiei.

Il faisait tellement mauvais garçon. Et puis, au début, il fallait bien l'admettre, Shû-chan avait eu peur de Hiei. Mais en voyant la façon dont il agissait avec son grand frère, c'était évident que Hiei était fou amoureux.

Et ça expliquait aussi le nombre de plantes et de bouquets dans l'appartement. Et l'inquiétude de Hiei concernant les séquelles relatives à l'amnésie.

Et son frère l'aimait. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont Shuichi souriait à Hiei.

« Bien, une dernière fois, fit Shû-chan. »

Hiei eut un soupir des plus bruyants.

« Mon concours est dans deux heures, rappela le garçon. J'aimerais avoir un minimum de soutien.

-Et j'aimerais avoir un minimum de silence, rétorqua le petit yohkai. »

Kurama enlaça Hiei, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire immédiatement.

La tête sur l'épaule du jaganshi, le kitsuné écouta la musique d'une oreille distraite alors que la main de Hiei venait s'égarer dans ses cheveux.

Tous deux trop occupés à apprécier la présence de l'autre, ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que la dernière note était jouée et que Shû-chan attendait impatiemment leurs avis.

« Alors ? Alors ?

-Magnifique, dit Kurama.

-Une dernière…

-Non, coupa le yohko d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune discussion. Remets ton violon dans son étui. Compris ?

-Oui. »

Le jeune garçon remballa son instrument et sortit du salon à toute vitesse.

« Tu m'apprendras ? demanda Hiei.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton truc pour te faire obéir par ce sale gosse.

-Ca demande des siècles d'entraînement. »

Hiei jeta un coup d'œil sur la pendule accrochée dans le coin cuisine.

« Ma pause est terminée, dit-il. »

Il se leva. Et se pencha pour embrasser Kurama légèrement.

« Dis à ce mioche qu'il a pas intérêt à se planter.

-Tu peux pas dire simplement « bonne chance » ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Après trois jours de torture ? »

Kurama sourit et attrapa la nuque de Hiei pour un nouveau baiser, bien plus long cette fois.

« Je te vois ce soir, fit le yohko. Je serais seul.

-C'est bien ce que j'espérais. »

Hiei se pencha encore pour recevoir un dernier baiser quand Shû-chan débarqua en courant.

« Ni-san, j'avais oublié de te dire !

-Quoi encore ? fit Hiei.

-Au téléphone, Oka-san m'a parlé d'une jeune fille qu'elle aimerait te faire rencontrer. Elle était toute folle et imaginait déjà le mariage et ses futurs petits-enfants. »

Kurama fit la moue.

« Tu n'as rien dit pour Hiei, Shû-chan ?

-Non. Mais tu devras bien leur dire à un moment ou à un autre. Ou une autre solution serait d'habiller Hiei en robe et…

-On a le droit de liquider son beau-frère dans ce monde ? demanda le jaganshi.

-Y'a des mondes où on a le droit ? fit Shû-chan. »

Kurama fila un coup de pied dans le tibia de Hiei qui grimaça.

Le jaganshi attrapa la nuque de son amant, déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du kitsuné et lui chuchota :

« Si tu avais une vie moins compliqué, ça simplifierait beaucoup la mienne.

-Mais imagines comme on s'ennuierait.

-Je pourrais toujours nous trouver des occupations…

-Je vous signale que je ne suis pas sourd, fit Shû-chan.

-Et c'est tellement dommage, répondit Hiei avant de partir travailler. »

-----

« Encore une fête ? s'exclama Hiei. »

Il regarda son amant, vêtu d'un magnifique yukata de couleur pourpre.

« Ca ne te dit pas ? demanda Kurama. »

Hiei hésita. Puis il haussa les épaules. Profiter des moments de bonheur, c'était ce que lui avait dit Yamada-san.

Et passer la soirée à déambuler dans un parc avec son amour n'était pas désagréable.

« Si ça te fait plaisir, dit Hiei. Le temps que je me douche et que je me change.

-Le bain est prêt.

-Merci. »

Le jaganshi se dirigea vers la chambre suivi par Kurama.

« Et ton frère ? Son concours ? demanda Hiei en ôtant son pull noir suivi par son tee-shirt tout aussi noir. »

-Il n'a pas été admis…

-Quoi ? Ce petit con s'est planté ?

-Seuls les trente premiers ont été pris. Il est trente-troisième.

-C'est pas vrai. Tout ça pour rien. »

Kurama s'assit sur le lit.

« Pas pour rien. Son père a cédé finalement. Shû-chan ira dans une école de musique, un peu moins cotée certes mais qui a une bonne réputation.

-C'est quoi ce soudain changement d'avis ?

-Je crois qu'il a été impressionné. Shû-chan est trente-troisième sur mille deux cent candidats. »

Hiei laissa échapper un sifflement.

« Alors il est vraiment doué ?

-On dirait bien. »

Le petit démon se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et entra dans la salle de bains.

Il eut un sourire qu'il cacha en détournant la tête. Il venait de saisir le regard de son amant, détaillant son corps nu. Un regard de désir difficilement contenu.

Une fois que Hiei avait été rassuré sur les sentiments de Kurama, ses trois jours n'avaient pas été trop longs à vivre.

Peut-être aussi qu'ils étaient devenus bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant.

Et les absences de Kurama ne duraient maintenant que quelques secondes.

Hiei eut encore un sourire. Il se retourna dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le regard de Kurama était on ne peut plus clair.

« On va voir s'il a vraiment envie d'aller à cette fichue fête, pensa Hiei. »

« Mon cœur ? Viens voir par là, dit-il. »

Kurama s'approcha.

L'attaque fut extrêmement bien menée. En des mouvements trop rapides pour le yohko, Hiei défit la ceinture du yukata, baissa largement le vêtement sur les épaules de Kurama et embrassa la peau nue.

Le kimono finit sa descente en glissant sensuellement sur les bras de Kurama pendant que Hiei remontait vers les lèvres de son amant.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas patient, reprocha Kurama entre deux baisers.

-Tu préfères quoi ? Une fête comme y'en a des milliers ou une nuit avec moi comme tu n'en as jamais rêvé.

-Toujours aussi peu modeste. »

Mais Kurama, pris au jeu, enleva de lui-même son sous-vêtement. Et se replaça entre les bras de Hiei qui le tira en arrière jusque sous la douche.

Sous l'eau chaude, ils s'embrassèrent tantôt avec passion, tantôt avec douceur, ils se caressèrent comme si c'était la première fois.

Puis, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans la grande baignoire, le dos de Kurama collé contre le torse de Hiei.

Les mains du jaganshi caressèrent la poitrine de Kurama. Puis les caresses se firent nettement plus appuyées insistant consciencieusement sur les mamelons.

Le yohko tourna la tête pour attraper les lèvres de Hiei.

Hiei fit descendre sa main le long du corps de son amant. Et il enserra le membre de Kurama.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement étouffé qui se perdit dans leur baiser.

Kurama opéra un quart de tour, enserra le cou de Hiei de son bras droit et fit reposer son flanc contre le torse de son amant.

De la main gauche, il entreprit de rendre la pareille à Hiei qui retint sa respiration quelques secondes sous la main douée du kitsuné.

Hiei écarta les cheveux mouillés plaqués sur les joues de Kurama et lui couvrit le visage de baisers.

« Je… Je t'aime, mon cœur. »

Ils accélérèrent tous deux le rythme sur le sexe de l'autre.

« Je t'aime aussi… Je… »

Ils s'embrassèrent, noyant leurs cris de libération dans ce baiser.

Hiei fut le premier à se remettre de ses émotions. Il passa un bras derrière le dos de Kurama, l'autre sous ses genoux et le souleva hors de l'eau.

« Si on continuait ça au sec ? proposa-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Kurama passa ses bras autour des épaules de Hiei et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit.

Le kitsuné frissonna un peu sous l'air plus froid qui régnait dans la chambre et Hiei s'empressa de les glisser tous les deux sous la couette.

Et instantanément, ils prirent leurs places respectives, le visage de Kurama dans le cou de Hiei.

Le jaganshi passa la main dans les cheveux de Kurama, utilisant légèrement son pouvoir pour les sécher.

Sous la douce chaleur, le yohko ferma les yeux, somnolant.

Puis il les rouvrit rapidement quand il sentit que le moment de tendresse était passé.

Et que Hiei n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'endormir.

Le jaganshi venait d'emprisonner Kurama sous son corps.

Le kitsuné ouvrit les jambes avec un sourire de plaisir, laissant Hiei se placer entre elles.

Une des mains de Hiei se plaça au niveau des reins de Kurama, le faisant se cambrer, tandis que l'autre descendait pour raviver le désir de son amant ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile.

Kurama eut un frisson d'anticipation.

Le corps de Hiei, ces gestes changeants, extrêmement doux puis un peu plus violents, tout ça lui avait manqué.

Jusqu'à la manière dont Hiei descendait le long de son corps en le couvrant de baisers sans oublier une seule parcelle de sa peau.

Et la main qui remontait maintenant le long de sa cuisse, le caressant du bout des doigts, effleurant à peine, créant des sensations délicieuses.

La main qui parcourait maintenant l'intérieur de ses cuisses et lui intimait l'ordre de relever les jambes.

C'était trop lent, beaucoup trop lent. Il attrapa la main de Hiei pour y matérialiser un lubrifiant végétal, lui indiquant par la même qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Et puis, les doigts enfin qui se glissent en lui.

Kurama accentua la cambrure de son dos sous l'intrusion. Et cria.

Hiei eut un sourire et bougea ses doigts. Kurama cria encore.

« J'adore ta voix, mon cœur, murmura-t-il. J'adore t'entendre crier. »

Kurama répliqua du tac au tac :

« Si tu veux m'entendre crier, il va falloir faire mieux et… »

Hiei venait de toucher un point très sensible et la voix de Kurama résonna dans la chambre.

« Tu disais, mon cœur ?

-Je… te veux, souffla le yohko. »

Hiei sourit, retira ses doigts, plaça ses mains sous les cuisses de Kurama et le souleva légèrement.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement, lentement au début.

Puis, perdant toute maîtrise, ils devinrent nettement plus passionnés.

Et la voix de Kurama s'éleva clairement dans la nuit tombante pour le plus grand plaisir de Hiei.

-----

Kurama regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil n'allait pas se lever avant une bonne heure. Il effleura des doigts l'anthurium disposé sur la table basse.

La pétale avait la forme d'un cœur à l'envers. Et le rouge vif était tout simplement magnifique.

Ce n'était pas la seule plante que Hiei avait rapporté durant ses trois jours. Son amant le comblait littéralement de cadeaux.

Est-ce que ça pourrait durer toujours ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être toujours ainsi ?

La vie des yohkais est longue. Kurama avait déjà vécu des siècles. Et il se rendait compte maintenant comme ces temps avaient été longs, juste fait de combats, de vols.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne humain et que Hiei arrive dans sa vie.

Et les siècles à venir se teintaient d'une aura de bonheur.

Mais Hiei était encore jeune. Qui sait s'il ne trouverait pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Parfois, l'amour débordant, passionné de Hiei l'inquiétait. Parce qu'un amour comme ça, ce n'est pas fait pour durer.

« Il me dit que je n'ai pas le droit de l'oublier, pensa Kurama. Parce que lui ne peut pas m'oublier. »

Kurama regarda encore la fleur rouge se dressant toute seule dans le pot en terre.

« Mon cœur ? Tu es… »

Hiei s'arrêta. Il regarda la table de la cuisine où un somptueux petit déjeuner s'étalait.

« Que les choses que tu aimes, dit Kurama en se retournant.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de te lever si tôt pour moi, fit Hiei. »

Mais le sourire du jaganshi montrait combien il appréciait le geste.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise, répondit Kurama.

-C'est réussi. »

Le petit démon s'approcha de son amant. Et enserra sa taille tout en levant le tête pour quémander un baiser. Baiser que Kurama lui accorda facilement.

« Bien, fit Hiei. Comme on en est à l'heure des surprises… »

Le jaganshi eut un sourire adorable.

« Ce week-end, commença-t-il. Toi, moi, une maison au bord d'un lac perdue dans la nature. Ca te dit ? »

Kurama écarquilla les yeux. Et bégaya :

« Tu… tu…

-Je ne travaille pas. Et la maison nous est prêtée par Yamada-san. On part ce soir, tu peux préparer tes bagages… bien que tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de vêtements…

-Trésor ! Je t'aime ! »

Kurama embrassa Hiei avec passion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit démon se dégagea.

« Je t'aime aussi. Mais j'ai la dalle. J'avais oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir un yohko insatiable dans mon lit.

-Il me semble que tu n'étais pas en reste.

-Non mais j'ai économisé mes forces en vue de ce week-end.

-Je peux te dire tout de suite que tu en auras besoin.

-Très bien. Alors, je fais faire honneur à ton petit-dèj. »

Kurama regarda son amour dévorer les plats. Hiei ne faisait toujours pas la cuisine. Il s'y était bien essayé à quelques reprises mais ça avait été une belle catastrophe.

Et Kurama prenait toujours autant de plaisir à cuisiner pour son amant.

Hiei regarda l'heure et se leva soudainement.

« Je vais être en retard ! s'écria-t-il. »

Kurama éclata de rire et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Hiei se retourna.

« Mon cœur, est-ce qu'il y a une fleur qui te ferait envie ? »

Le yohko sourit.

« Des œillets. »

Hiei sourit à son tour. Bien plus que les roses rouges qui signifiaient la passion, les œillets étaient pour eux une marque d'amour. La toute première. Le tout premier bouquet offert par Hiei à Kurama.

Des fleurs pour son amour. Toujours.

-----

Les étoiles se reflétaientsur l'eau du lac. La barque flottait lentement sur l'étendue calme.

Puis soudain, elle s'agita dangereusement.

« Hiei ! Tu vas nous faire chavirer !

-Mais non !

-Je te dis que si !

-Et après ? Tu sais nager, non ?

-C'est pas le problème.

-C'est quoi ?

-J'ai les angles du banc qui me rentre dans le dos.

-Pardon, mon cœur. »

Kurama eut un sourire espiègle. Et Hiei se prit au jeu.

« J'y peux rien aussi, c'est ces foutus yukatas ! Quand je te vois habillé comme ça, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te l'enlever.

-Tu veux me déshabiller, trésor ? Alors, rame. » Kurama tendit les deux rames à son amant.

« Très bien, fit Hiei en manoeuvrant la barque. »

Avec toute la puissance qu'il déploya, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hiei pour emmener la barque jusqu'au ponton. L'arrêt fut un peu brutal.

L'embarcation heurta le ponton de bois violemment.

Hiei et Kurama furent projetés dans les airs.

Le jaganshi se récupéra rapidement sur le sol, tendit les bras et réceptionna Kurama.

« Hum, un kistuné qui tombe du ciel… C'est pas courant, ça.

-Idiot ! Tu pouvais pas y aller en douceur pour une fois ?

-Douceur ? Connais pas.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, fit Kurama en tendant ses lèvres. »

Hiei l'embrassa effectivement très doucement et très tendrement.

Puis ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe, Kurama toujours blotti dans les bras de Hiei.

« Trésor, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose… »

-----

_J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mourir sous ces étoiles. Mon cœur battait bien trop vite, bien trop fort._

_Kurama ne m'oubliera pas. Il ne peut pas m'oublier. Mon sang coule dans ses veines comme le sien coule dans les miennes._

_Un rite ancestral. Sans doute la seule chose un tant soit peu sacrée du makai._

_Et tellement rare que je n'osais y penser._

_Mais mon amour l'a fait. Nous sommes unis._

-----

_J'ai entendu son cœur s'accélérer alors que le mien ralentissait._

_Et puis sa voix quand il a accepté avec émotion. Et ses baisers sur mon visage, avec une joie qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir._

_Ce lien n'a pas de valeur au yeux des humains mais en tant que yohkais, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il signifie._

_Nous sommes unis, liés. Définitivement et pour des siècles._

FIN 

Quand je disais que ce chapitre ne servait à rien… Mais voilà, ils sont heureux, ils en profitent, honnêtement, je vois pas pourquoi ils se priveraient et ils vont vivre longtemps et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, ah non, zut, je me trompe de fin !

Mais bon, j'avais prévenu que cette fic ne serait pas sensationnelle. Je me suis quand même fait plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à la lire.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne Shû-chan. Et oui, il s'est planté. Mais ça ne se termine pas si mal pour lui, donc ça va. J'aime aussi beaucoup la façon dont il se dispute avec Hiei, c'est vraiment un sale gosse!

Alors, maintenant, nous allons arriver au cœur du problème : à savoir, quelle fic vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

La suite du « Rêve était presque parfait » ?

Une séquelle de « Que je ne puisse plus avoir peur ? »

Un one-shot débile ?

Pour ceux qui sont allés voir sur mon profil, il y a un petit listing des fics prévues (il faut que je le remette à jour) donc, je serais curieux de savoir celle que vous attendez avec impatience.

Autre question : Est-ce qu'il y a ici des fans de Fullmetal Achemist et de Saiyuki ? Parce que j'ai aussi des fics prévues sur ces séries.

Surtout une sur FMA qui était censée être un one-shot et puis évidemment, les idées se sont ajoutées au fur et à mesure et ça promet d'être une fic plus longue et assez noire (avec un rôle à faire frémir pour Alphonse… J'en frisonne d'avance…).

Voilà, j'attends vos avis.

Autre information : Don't forget me a été postée rapidement mais je ne pense pas que ça dure car j'ai aussi envie de me consacrer à mes écrits personnels pendant mes vacances, surtout en ce moment où mon cerveau fourmille mais comme d'habitude, j'essaierais de maintenant un rythme correct, c'est à dire un chapitre par semaine minimum. En priant le grand dieu des ordis pour que l'envoi des chapitres en 56k marche !

Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. C'est incroyable comme ça m'encourage et je l'ai déjà dit, je sais, mais ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs aussi fidèles.

Merci à tous et rendez-vous pour ma prochaine fic.


End file.
